Radon gas is a colorless, odorless and tasteless noble gas that is radioactive. Radon gas naturally occurs in small quantities as an intermediate step in the normal radioactive decay chains through which elements such as but not limited to thorium slowly decay into lead and other short-lived radioactive elements. Despite radon's short half-life, it is continuously being regenerated and as such its presence will remain long into the future. Radon gas is considered a health risk as it is typically the single largest contributor to an individuals background radiation dose. The presence of radon gas varies locally from region to region based on the geology of each region. Studies have shown that breathing air that has a high concentration of radon gas demonstrates a clear link to lung cancer. In the US, radon gas is the second leading cause of lung cancer behind cigarette smoking.
Radon gas typically enters a building through the soil through the lowest level in the building. Entry points can be cracks in foundations, construction joints and gaps around service pipes just to cite a few. Existing technologies for removal of radon gas include fan systems that are fluidly coupled to the ground underneath a building structure in at least one location. The fans are operable to exhaust the radon gas to the atmosphere and inhibit the radon gas from entering the building.
One issue with existing radon removal fans is their inability to have the blower mounted in an upright position in an inline pipe system. Existing technology does not promote the most efficient mounting of the blower and as such the removal efficiency. Additionally, most radon fans are mounted outdoors and as such are subject to humidity and temperature changes. The exposure to humidity and temperature changes results in accumulation of condensation in the system and existing technology lacks the elements to provide removal thereof. Lastly, exit vents of existing radon fans have a velocity of air traversing therethrough that is sufficient to create noise during operation which can be undesirable for homeowners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a radon removal system that includes a housing wherein the housing design provides the ability for an impeller disposed therein to be mounted in a vertical position and wherein the housing further provides drainage elements so as to facilitate the removal of condensation from the interior of the housing.